wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk is the resident doctor of the Tower in the Fallen City series. The monsters turn to him when their angels get sick or to remove their wings. He's also a character from the manga/anime series, D.Gray-Man. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tyki is a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye in his mid- to late-twenties; according to Road Kamelot, Wisely, and Allen Walker, Tyki looks exactly like the late Fourteenth Noah. As a human, Tyki is a light-skinned man with brown eyes. As a migrant worker, he dresses casually, sports stubble on his chin, and wears thick glasses that generally obscure his eyes and hide his distinctive mole. When he partakes in the high society associated with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, he dresses formally. In both his 'light' and 'dark' sides, Tyki is initially a heavy smoker, but after Allen's failed attempt to exorcise him, he appears to quit. As a Noah, Tyki's skin turns umber and his eyes yellow. He initially dresses in a formal manner as a Noah, wearing a tuxedo and later dress clothes, but now wears a standard Noah uniform of pants and a white coat. When in his "awakened" Noah form he takes on the appearance of a dark knight. A horned helmet obscures his face and his chest is protected by armor. Tentacles protrude from his back, which he can control as an extension of himself. Since Tyki's battle with Allen in Noah's Ark and his subsequent transformation, Tyki's complexion has become darker, even in his human form. His hair has grown past shoulder length and is now worn in a ponytail. His chest is marred with deep scar wounds that still ache from the battle in which he received them. As a Noah, an additional, large stigmata has appeared on his neck. This change seems to have regressed in the most recent chapters as Tyki's skin seems to have changed back when he was seen with Wisely. Personality Unlike most of the Noah, Tyki prefers to keep his human mindset alive alongside his Noah mindset, resulting in him having dual personalities, one calm and kind and the other sadistic, that he refers to, respectively, as his "light" and "dark" sides. Tyki's "light" side is reserved for his human friends and the child they travel with, Eeez; while this personality is forefront, he goes about under the guise of a scruffy hobo who travels with his companions from place to place, looking for work. He is carefree, but mischievous, and has no problems tricking people out of their money (and even clothes) using card games, if it will end in profit. Though he would like to feign some pride, he is not above accepting what he can as long as it doesn't involve too much humiliation. His "dark" side, though, is heavily influenced by his inner Noah, especially when he feels bloodlust. While his "dark" side is prevalent, Tyki's speech and mannerisms become much more refined; he dresses well and carries himself in a more dignified manner. He is still a bit laid back for a "noble", however, and has his moments when he is not as dignified, and at times he uses his refined behavior as a means to tease his enemies. While in his "dark" side, Tyki also becomes much more sadistic, and enjoys using his "Choose" ability to kill people in creative and grotesque ways, particularly by removing organs. Keeping these dual personalities from bleeding into one another, or having his "light" side destroyed completely by his inner Noah, seems to be difficult for Tyki. While it seems that he cares for his human friends, Tyki himself has confirmed having his "light" side and his "dark" side present in his conscious mind at the same time "is what makes life so interesting." Since Allen's failed attempt to exorcise Tyki's Inner Noah, he seems unable to completely revert to his human form. How this has affected his "light" side is unknown. Back Story The exact date and circumstances surrounding Tyki's birth remains unknown and his age is only an estimate. Tyki presumably grew up with his brother, Sheril Kamelot, but keeps a different surname for reasons unknown. Tyki at some point began to live a dual life, one as a homeless migrant worker, traveling with two of his friends and a child named Eeez, and the other as a member of high society and brother to a minister. Despite his refined manners and wealthy family connections, Tyki claims that he has no education. At some point in time, Tyki and Sheril both became Noah. After Sheril married Tricia Kamelot and adopted Road, Tyki became an uncle. Upon becoming a Noah, Tyki maintained his dual life and began to develop a habit to take the top button off the coat of an exorcists he kills; he gives the buttons to Eeez, the boy in the drifter group he associates with. Storyline History Fallen City Road comes to him when Allen falls ill after she ripped off his wings. Tyki takes the Allen and rips out the remaining wing and gives him a special candy to cure him from the tower poisoning. Later, Tyki is seen taunting his enslaved angel, Leda, in her cage before he goes up to treat more patients. We Live a Dying Dream Jasdevi come to Tyki for special drugs to help subdue the angels in Paradise. Despite begrudgingly helping out, he still supplies them to keep their operation running. Meanwhile, Tyki has also supplied Road with a special little pet to make Allen submit to her after his last escape attempt. Road later schedules an operation with the doctor to go through her plans. He is later seen observing Road putting "Aizen" into Allen's body via his genitals. Later, Tyki yells at Leda for helping Allen escape the first time. When she taunts him, he strangles her until she passes out. Judas Tyki waits for Leda to get back from her traveling through Allen's blood to see Aizen. He says that it is magnificent and delights in seeing her in panic. The doctor adds that he wants to see how long Allen can survive Aizen before he breaks. When Leda says that he is insane, he just asks, "Aren't we all insane in a way?" Tyki leaves Leda in a panic. War Stories Tyki and Leda argue again. This time, he notices that Leda has been suffering pains to her back and teases her with the cause. He's also aware of what she's doing and he's trying to figure out how to stop it. Red Bones Tyki hears about Lavi and Ami's unborn child and becomes curious. This curiosity grows when Leda starts freaking out. Bullet with Butterfly Wings Tyki tends to Allen when the angel suffers from poisoning with Aizen and the candy. He has to keep watch as the poison to pumped out. Tyki later holds an exposition of angels being lobotomized as a new method of control. One angel survives and is completely submissive because of it. Relationships Road Kamelot Main Article: Road Kamelot Just like in the D.Gray-Man, Road is really close to Tyki. In fact, she turned to him when Allen got sick after she ripped out his wings. Because she is his niece, he doesn't mind helping her deal with her angel pet. Leda Main Article: Leda Leda is Tyki's angel pet. He keeps her chained up in cage underneath his office. Tyki loves to taunt her when he has time off from tending to patients. He insults her and blows smoke in her face. Sometimes, he would poke her with a heated metal rod. Leda in return wishes to break free and kill Tyki. He knows that she uses her powers, but he doesn't know how they work or how to stop them. Jasdevi Main Article: Jasdevi Jasdevi are his top clients for his doctor's office. The boys come to him when they want to drugs to subdue the angels in Paradise. Although reluctant, Tyki deals to them just to shut them up. However, he is impressed that they managed to pull Paradise off without any problems so far. Trivia * Tyki placed 7th in the first popularity poll and jumped two places to 5th in the second, but was pushed down a place by Krory in the third. * Tyki likes his double life, eating with Eeez, Momo and Clark, koi (as a food), and dislikes studying. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Tyki_Mikk Category:Monster Category:Doctor Category:Noah Category:Antagonists Category:Tower Residents Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human